


Cedar and Volleyball

by MysticalShizz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kai Nobuyuki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Getting Together, Omega Reader, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalShizz/pseuds/MysticalShizz
Summary: There's an alarming lack of fanfiction for Kai so I present a little bit of fluff for this king.
Relationships: Kai Nobuyuki & Reader, Kai Nobuyuki/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Part One

It wasn’t hard to fall into a routine; the trek to the gym being so familiar you could do it in your sleep at this point. The rhythmic thud of volleyballs hitting the court, the cheers of the team (and complaints when something went wrong), and the murmur of other spectators were the background noise you needed to focus on your homework. Finding a spot in the stands, you unpack your bag: a textbook on the space beside you, your bag behind your feet, notebook propped up in your lap. It didn’t take much time for you to become completely absorbed in the problem sets, time passing without your notice until the only people in the gym were the team, a few stragglers, and you.

It wasn’t uncommon for you to be among the last to leave the gym, but the volleyball that smacked the bench in front of you, shocking you out of your homework, certainly was. You jerk backward, head shooting up as you look for the culprit. Only to meet the gaze of the entire Nekoma volleyball team. Unconsciously, your scent becomes distressed as your heart continues to race. It takes only a moment for you to recover from the shock and get control back of your scent, but the damage has already been done. A hush had fallen over the gym at your distressed scent, the other omegas in the gym taking a protective step toward you. Trying to rectify the heavy atmosphere, you lean forward, retrieve the volleyball, and throw it directly at Kuroo. The alpha captain easily catches it, but with a chuckle the gym seems to let out a collective exhale. 

Your head falls forward as you mentally berate yourself. The scent patches only lasted so long, but you thought there was a couple more hours before you had to change the ones you had on. Closing your notebook, you start to rummage through the front pocket of your bag, hoping that there was a spare patch you could slap on before walking home. 

The smell of cedar hits you before you notice him. Kai Nobuyuki was a third year like you, and while you weren’t in the same class, the interactions you have had with him in the halls and in the gym had made the two of you acquaintances. Looking up from your bag, you match the smile he gives you, before asking if he’s okay. He almost looks surprised at your question, before letting out a quiet laugh and redirecting the question at you. Kai had to be one of the sweetest alphas you knew, and while you were sure the crush you harbored for him would ruin your tentative friendship, you couldn’t help but glow at his concern. Fighting back the purr growing in your chest was difficult, but you managed to answer him just fine, explaining that you had just been startled and were fine. 

He takes a seat on the bench in front of you, and you can’t help but start an endless stream of chatter; about your day, the homework you were working on, how you noticed that Nekoma’s block had gotten stronger since their last match. Your comment had a noticeable effect on him, the dark blush creeping across his face. Grabbing your bag, you continued to search for a scent blocker, quietly mentioning to Kai that you were sure you had an extra. With a quick rap of his fingers, he tells you he will be right back, and walks back onto the court and toward the locker rooms. 

While you’re watching Kai, Inuoka and Kenma appear next to you, both letting out calming pheromones. This time, you don’t hold back your purr, making grabby hands toward the fellow omegas. They each scent you, before Inuoka walks back to the court, Kenma remains by your side. Resting his head on your shoulder, he brings up your crush. The deep sign you release speaks volumes, and he nuzzles your scent gland to bring you slight comfort. You mutter how pointless it is, how he doesn’t notice you and how you don’t want to ruin the relationship you have without guarantee that he will reciprocate. You’re almost positive the huff Kenma lets out is a laugh, but that’s overlooked by Kenma’s quiet “he does”, before also getting up and making his way back to the court.

Those two words seem to echo in your head, distracting you from anything but the possibility that your crush isn’t as unrequited as you thought. For the second time that evening, you’re startled, only this time it’s by a warm hand on your knee. The warm hand is attached to the same boy you’ve been lost in thought over. Taking a moment to gather your courage, you take the scent patch he offers you, letting out a content chirp in response. His hand jerks back, eyes wide. You’ve never allowed yourself to use more primal ways of communicating in front of him, but if this is the push it takes to bring the two of you together, you would purr and chirp until he responds. 

Before you could continue, however, the voice of Kuroo cuts through the bubble you two have created. He announces that the two of you are in charge of cleanup, and you suddenly notice how empty the gym has become, the three of you being the only ones left. With a salute, he retreats to the locker rooms. 

There’s a moment of silence, before you stand up, breaking Kai out of his silence. The two of you take down the nets, pick up stray volleyballs, and sweep the floors. The process of cleaning the gym seems to pass quickly, but the silence between the two of you is stifling. As you turn to grab your bag and head home, tail between your legs, Kai speaks up, asking if you would wait for him to change. Spinning to face him, he explains that he would prefer to walk you home. Letting out a small breath, you agree, and are gifted with one of his smiles, before he jogs to the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter! @MysticalShizz


	2. Part Two

You plop down on the bench, suddenly full of nerves. Logically, you know that it’s only Kai, but the looming fear of being rejected feels all-consuming. When he returns, you have your bag on and textbook cradled in your arms. Grabbing the textbook with one hand, his free hand shoots forward to grab yours. His hands are so warm, callused from volleyball, and encompass yours. Still stuck in your stupor, he gently pulls you out of the gym. 

The early autumn creates a slight chill in the air, and you wrap your free hand around your joined hands. The chuckle he lets out gives you butterflies, the sound making you giddy. The majority of your walk is spent in silence, only broken to direct him toward your family home. This silence isn’t as oppressive as the one you had been earlier, but filled with hope. You only notice that you had forgotten to replace your scent patch when you catch a whiff of content alpha, a direct response to your own content scent. For some reason that sends your heart into overdrive, and you let out a purr, drawing closer to him. 

You arrive home soon after that, Kai walking you directly to the door. Almost bashfully, he hands your textbook over and releases your hand. You almost whine at the loss of his warmth, but bite it back at the last second. For a beat, the two of you stand, staring at one another, almost buzzing with anticipation. You are the one to break the staring contest, tilting your head to the side and removing the expired scent patch. Refusing to meet his eyes, you ask him to scent you. For a breath, he doesn’t move. Mentally, you’re trying to focus on how you had sounded more confident than you felt, but all thought is wiped from your mind when you feel the softest brush of his nose against your scent gland. 

It feels almost natural, to tilt your head farther, an open invitation. Kai takes his time, breathing you in, nuzzling the delicate skin of your neck, before sliding one hand around your waist and securing the other on your face. With a tender hand, he adjusts your head before rubbing his own scent gland against yours.

The feeling is euphoric. 

Dropping the textbook, you hook both hands into his sweater, drawing him impossibly close. You rub your neck against his, the mixture of your individual scents muddling your mind. Eons seem to pass before the two of you break apart, only to rest your foreheads together. It takes herculean strength to open your eyes (when had they shut?), but upon meeting his eyes you can’t hide the smile that breaks across your face. He matches your smile, rubbing circles into your back with his thumb. 

When he releases you, he leans down to grab the textbook you dropped. After passing you the book, he quickly rubs your wrists together, further intermingling your scents. You know that he needs to return home, but something inside of you doesn’t want him to go. As if sensing this, he promises to walk you to school tomorrow. The world seems so bright to you, and with a wave you watch as he leaves. 

On autopilot, you enter your home, calling out a greeting to your parents before making your way to your room. All you can smell is cedar, and gods does that make you feel warm inside. It doesn’t take long for you to fall asleep, fully clothed, surrounded by the soothing scent of alpha.


End file.
